


Proving Himself

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Sidon is feeling heartache of everyone trying to compare him to his dear parted sister Mipha even years after her death. But Link is there to make his woes go away.





	Proving Himself

“Why is it almost every time I see you, you have an injury?” Sidon chuckled softly as he dabbed some more anti bacterial salve onto Link's wound. Link winced but the smile never left his face as Sidon helped the wound on his arm.

“Just my nature,” Link said with his grin. “It's funny, Mipha would always scold me like this too and heal me.”

Sidon let out a small sigh and leaned down to brush a kiss against his forehead.

This day wasn't exactly the way Sidon wanted it to go. He had thought to just do as he normally did, get up, get breakfast, and then make his rounds around the Domain.

What ended up happening was as soon as he left his bed chambers Muzu hounded him.

“ _Why did you pick him? He isn't a Zora.”_

“ _Do you really think the council will allow this sort of behavior from you? How will you produce heirs with him? You are killing your kingdom!”_

“ _If Mipha had married him we wouldn't have to worry about this!”_

That didn't make sense. Though Sidon was pretty sure that Muzu would have had nothing to say if it was Mipha who married Link.

It had gotten him so angry that he had to step away before he did something to the older Zora that he would end up regretting.

He had tried to bring this to the attention of his father but all he got was that his father was a little concerned for the new relationship and wondered if it would have been different if his sister was still alive.

Mipha, Mipha, MIPHA!

Sidon adored his sister, very much. He missed her every single day of his life. There were moments that he wished that fate had been kinder to them all.

But he just wished that others would stop comparing him to his sister. He knew he wasn't like her. He was loud, while she had been quiet. She was gentle when he had been told he's a little too rough, among so many other things.

He had felt like his day would be completely ruined when he had come across Link during a walk out of the Domain.

The blonde had greeted him with a large smile despite that he was pretty beat up from his latest little scuffle with Moblins.

Sidon instantly had demanded that he take care of Link's wounds and parked them near the river to help clean them up.

“Well I love your nature. I just wish you would be a little more careful out there. I don't like seeing you return to me broken,” Sidon said, tying up the last bandage and sitting back to admire his work.

Link huffed but nodded. “I'll try for you.”

Sidon smiled, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand which Link immediately pressed into the touch.

Link was usually quiet around others which everyone was used to. Upon starting this relationship with Link, the blonde had opened more and more until Sidon had come to know the man before him. Someone who craved affection and allowed to be himself.

“It's going to take a few days for your arm to fully heal so best to try not to bang it up so much,” Sidon said.

“Too bad you don't have powers like Mipha huh?” Link said with a small laugh, looking to the work that Sidon had done and grinning at him.

But the smile was not returned to him. A scowl had covered Sidon's handsome face which caused the smile on Link's face to drop.

“What's wrong?” Link asked softly.

“Why...is it always about her?” Sidon asked, clenching his teeth. “You probably wish I was the one who died back then instead of her just like everyone else!”

“Sidon,” Link said shocked. “Hey, wait!”

But Sidon had stood and turned from him. Why was everyone wishing he was Mipha? He had thought Link of all people wouldn't want that and here he was doing the same thing as them!

The one man he could trust...

Tears leaked down his cheeks as he made his way into the river and jumped in, swimming as fast as his fins could take him, leaving Link calling out to him from the shore line but he didn't dare stop.

In a matter of moments Sidon was back in the Domain. He stormed in, several Zoras avoiding him as he came into the Domain.

Even Muzu avoided him after the glare he had sent his way.

Once at his bed chambers he stepped into the room and slammed the door, resting his head against it. Now he let those tears fall. Was there no one out there that wouldn't compare him to his sister?

He knew she was great. He knew she was amazing. But he wasn't her.

He would never be her.

He shoved off of the door then and instantly submerged himself in his sleeping pool of water across the room. No matter what this pool of water always calmed him. And sure enough he drifted to sleep.

The prince woke some hours later. The room was dark but still have just enough light from the luminous stone for him to see.

He stretched a little as he pulled his upper half out of the water and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed someone sitting on the edge of the water, his knees tucked close to his chest and his face resting on the tops of his knees as he slept peacefully.

Link.

He let out a sigh and reached out to the Hylian, shaking his shoulder gently.

“Link, wake up,” he said to him.

Blue eyes slowly pulled open and he lifted his head, looking around confused. Instantly however he let go of his knees, panic written on his face, opening his mouth to speak but instantly closed it, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

The prince rest his head against arms on the side of the pool still wanting to be alone but...he couldn't bring himself to kick Link out of his room. Despite what had happened he still loved the Hylian dearly.

Now he felt ashamed for having left Link the way he had back at the bank of the river. He hadn't known what was going on during the day.

“I'm sorry,” the both said at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment and then both let out a small laugh.

“I really am sorry Sidon,” Link said, hesitantly moving himself closer to the prince. “I didn't mean to mention Mipha so much. I never ever wished nor ever will wish that you were the one to go. Yes I miss your sister, but I never loved her the way that I love you. She was like a sister to me. You...you are the one that holds my heart above all others.”

“Link...” Sidon said softly, pushing up from his arms and resting both of his hands on either side of Link's legs. “Forgive me for storming off. I haven't had an easy day today and I ended up blowing up at you...”

Link hesitantly reached up and rest his hands against Sidon's cheeks. “No..I get it. You had every right to be angry.”

Sidon shook his head but moved closer, brushing his lips against Link's. Link relaxed, enjoying the simple kiss.

“I love _you_ Sidon,” Link said as they pulled away. “No one has ever made me feel this way in my life. You are the only one.”

A swell of pride formed in his chest, his hands coming from the floor to around his waist. “Thank you Link...I love you so much.”

A tender smile crossed Link's lips and he hesitantly moved closer, brushing his lips against Sidon's again. Sidon smiled and kissed Link's lips in return, pulling him closer.

He ran his tongue along Link's bottom lip slowly causing the blonde's breath to hitch in his throat. He parted his lips instantly, Sidon taking the invitation and letting a soft moan into the kiss from the taste of his lover.

Link responded shortly after, his hands having moved to the back of his head, right underneath his head fin, and pushed himself up a little to get closer to the prince.

In doing so caused Sidon to step back a bit, Link's lower half dipping into the water and getting him wet.

But neither of them cared at the moment.

As they parted for air Sidon moved his lips to Link's neck, kissing there softly. Link tilted his head back, gasping softly.

Such a beautiful noise his lover made.

Lover...no not lover. Mate. He wanted Link to be his official mate. Council be damned he would see to it that Link became his mate. But he would not do anything without Link's permission first.

“My love,” Sidon said, pulling back just a bit to look into his eyes. Link stared dreamily back at him. They had never gone more than this. Just a few kisses here and there but never further than that. “Would you allow me to mate with you and mark you as mine?”

That seemed to snap Link out of his daze and he flushed darkly. Sidon held onto him tightly, his heart pounding away in his chest as he waited for his answer. If he said no he would of course never pressure him in doing something like that.

But Link then nodded his head, whispering one word just loud enough for him to hear. “Yes.”

Sidon smiled and he leaned in close to brush his lips against his neck again. Link shivered in his arms, hands petting his head fin.

“It seems that I have gotten your clothing wet,” Sidon purred against his skin, licking it lightly.

Link took a deep breath. “Then I think we should remove them.”

Sidon had never heard Link be so bold before but he moved him to the side of the pool then and sat him down.

“Allow me then my love,” Sidon whispered. He started with his cloak, slowly untying the strand that held it on. The garment slipped onto the floor which was soon followed by his tunic as Sidon carefully pulled it off of his torso.

Sidon slowly then took Link's injured arm, bringing it to his lips and very gently brushing a kiss against the bandage. Link smiled at the affectionate gesture and lightly pet his fin.

He may not have been able to heal him like his sister but he surely could give him affection that no one had ever showed him before.

“So beautiful,” Sidon whispered, his lips trailing up his arm and to his neck again. His teeth tenderly grazed over his skin, earning a pleased hum.

But he didn't stay there long and moved lower from his neck to his chest. He lightly flicked his tongue over one of his nipples, Link's body arching into the touch instantly. Such a wonderful reaction.

He flicked his tongue over it again and again, Link's moans coming more frequently and even his hips shifting below them.

He gave him a small break however as he moved his lips to his his stomach, admiring the small scars here and then with his lips until he go to his trousers.

He stepped back a little in the water and raised Link's legs, pulling his boots off first and then his trousers, revealing Link's blue underwear.

He raised one of Link's legs, kissing up his calf to his thigh. At his thigh he ran his tongue to the inside, stopping at the end of his underwear halfway down his thigh.

Sidon had never seen Link fully naked before. It was an exciting moment for him and he honestly couldn't wait.

“Allow me to remove these?” he asked him, toying with the band of his undergarments. Link simply nodded his head.

With the help of him raising his hips Sidon was able to remove them and toss them on the pile of clothes behind him.

Link's full bare body was beautiful. Sidon honestly couldn't help but stare.

He didn't hesitate any longer then and moved closer to run his long tongue up Link's hardening member. Link gasped at the new feeling. Seeing this Sidon relaxed his body in between the blonde's legs and carefully wrapped his lips around the head.

“Ha-ah...Sidon,” Link moaned, tilting his head back as the prince took him in. Sidon hummed around him, moving his mouth carefully and keeping his hand pinned to Link's hip so he didn't move.

As much as he wanted to give Link full control and use his mouth as he pleased he knew that he didn't want him getting cut on his sharp teeth.

But nonetheless Link seemed to be enjoying this every much.

He had the blonde a moaning mess as he moved his lips faster in a matter of minutes, Link hands clinging to the back of his head fin, begging for more but not wanting him to stop.

After a moment he pulled off of him and took a deep breath. He wanted to give him more. But he didn't want to hurt him.

Before Sidon could think of what to do Link was pulling away and turning himself around, presenting his plump rear bottom.

“Link?” Sidon asked but instantly understood as Link reached behind himself and started to push a finger into his own body.

Sidon watched eagerly, finding the sight before him erotic and oh so tempting. He felt his slit open and his cocks push out instantly at the sight and hearing Link moan as he pleasured himself right in front of him.

Without hesitation Sidon began to stroke himself.

“Sidon,” Link moaned, peering over his shoulder at him with glassy blue eyes as he pushed in another finger into his body. That look alone nearly had Sidon releasing then and there.

The prince pushed himself out of the water then and knelt behind the blonde. He reached out with one hand then and massaged one of his cheeks.

“You look so amazing love,” he purred, leaning down and licking down at his entrance as Link's fingers pushed into him. Link gasped, his knees visibly shaking from the new sensation. His fingers soon left himself and Sidon instantly took charge and lapped at his entrance, causing Link's moans to grow louder than before. Such beautiful music he was making.

“Sidon,” Link begged causing Sidon to lift his head. “Please. I won't last much longer like this.”

Gold eyes softened and he sat back as Link turned himself around and instantly wrapped his arms around his neck, having to stand up to do so, and kissed his lips deeply.

Sidon let out a content sigh against his lips and he slowly laid Link back onto the floor, resting his head on the pile of clothes. He set himself in between Link's legs, rubbing the tip of one of his cocks against his tight entrance.

“Hold my hand Link,” he urged softly. Link did as such, lacing their fingers together as Sidon slowly pushed his way inside.

He was so very tight but Link fit him like a glove. The blonde was silent, pain written on his face which Sidon wanted to quickly wash away.

With his other hand he took hold of Link's as well as his other cock and started to stroke them together. Slowly the pained look on his lover's face faded away. As he heard the soft moans begin again Sidon stated to move his hips.

“Oh Link,” Sidon moaned, starting to thrust into him a little more, over and over as he stroked them together. At this rate he would not last long at all.

And that was when Link wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles and rocking into Sidon's thrusts.

The prince this time was the one who moaned loudly. He thrust into him harder, faster, leaning down to catch Link's lips in a deep kiss.

The blonde soon gasped into the kiss, both arms lock tight around Sidon's neck. Sidon released both of their members and soon wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, thrusting harder into him.

“Sidon!” Link cried out suddenly then, Sidon feeling a warmth splash against his stomach. Sidon hummed softly at that and thrust a few more times into him before he too released. But as he released, seed spilling onto Link's stomach and inside of his body, Sidon licked at the blonde's shoulder lightly. He felt Link force himself to relax just before Sidon bit down onto his shoulder, marking him as his own.

The two laid just like that for what seemed like hours. Sidon buried deep inside of him and his teeth in his shoulder.

As their bodies calmed down and Sidon finally unlatched from his shoulder, he lifted his head up slowly, peering down into the face of his mate.

“Are you alright?” he asked him. His eyes went to the angry bleeding red marks on his skin but Link didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

He cupped the back of his head and brought Sidon down for another kiss.

“Of course I am. I'm with _you_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my tumblr (triforceangel) for updates on my stories as well as other writings!


End file.
